1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote controlled model trailers of the type for hauling trash from a collection area to a disposal area. Conventional trailers of this type are adapted to be towed by a tractor and comprise an open top trailer with side walls, a hinged rear gate and a tarpaulin to cover the top of the trailer during transport. These trailers also include an ejector blade to push the trash contained within the trailer onto the disposal area when the trailer has reached its destination.
The remote controlled model trailer of the present invention simulates the operation of the conventional trash hauling trailer with a radio controlled push blade which is operated in a novel manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional trash trailers of the type disclosed herein include an open top trailer, covered with a tarpaulin and an ejector blade to push the trash out of the trailer. The ejector blade is normally operated by a hydraulic cylinder or a feed screw and serves to positively force the trash out of the trailer. The present invention provides a model trash trailer which performs the same functions as existing trash trailers in a novel manner.